


Delicate

by starrdxst



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Heavy Angst, Joel Lives (The Last of Us), Protective Joel (The Last of Us), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst
Summary: [Reader replaces Abby]You were saved from a horde by Joel and Tommy. Once in a safer environment, they learn of you being alone. Tommy is the first to suggest you stopping by their community to at least stock back up on supplies if you didn't wish to stay. Joel experiences attachment issues with you after he learns more about you through shared patrol shifts and dinner invitations with his family. He falls for you unintentionally, it scares him. Joel has always been worried about sharing his past to the people he cared for but nothing scared the man more than confessing it to you.All you wanted was to learn more about the man who stayed silent on the days he hurt most.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Info/Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> additional info: angst, enemies to lovers, romance, slow burn, eventual smut, age gap, language, etc.
> 
> * specific characters/events/timelines will be moved around or removed to fit this story  
> * this is going to be a full fic! many more chapters to come and overwhelming emotions  
> * enjoy this small teaser <3

The tragic death of your father has brought you to this moment. Every day and night you prepared yourself for this. In your head, you pictured yourself showing no mercy.

Instead here you are - staring right into his beautifully haunted hazel eyes, tears rolling down your cheeks. Your heart breaks before he even gets to answer your question. The way Joel hesitated and frowned said it all.

Your voice is silenced into a quiet whisper. The pain that drips off his name from your lips makes the man close his eyes in remorse.

"Joel.."

As you continued to cry silently in front of him Joel worked up the nerve to look back into your eyes again before giving you the answer. His words quickly become distant and muffled due to your reaction. You're almost hyperventilating, sobbing to the point you can't breathe. The heat of his hand is felt on your shoulder in an attempt to calm you down.

Anger ruptures and you scream at him with hot tears still rolling down your cheeks. Right now all you feel is hatred towards him. You never want to see his face again, never want to kiss him again, never want to hear his voice anymore. His once comforting arms around you feel like poison now. His lips now only known to form lies to you. His voice being a reminder of the things he used to say — I love you  
Despite how you feel right now, you keep your promise but make him pay the price with something else. You leave him like he wanted you to in the beginning.

"I'll go back. But we're done."

You grab your bag and head back to Jackson without him by your side for the first time. It cuts deep like a knife but you keep telling yourself to not look back. Joel doesn't deserve your forgiveness - not anymore.

All you wanted was to learn more about the man who stayed silent on the days he hurt most.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Tommy and Joel saved you from the horde. You wake up to a decision waiting to be made with limited time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Info: joel being the asshole he is with that damn stare he has, reader trying to figure out if they want to stay in Jackson, reader feeling apprehensive around everyone, joel doesn't like you, tommy is your first friend bc he is a sweetheart, dina is wanting you to stay, slow-burn introduction.
> 
> * spelling mistakes will be fixed asap
> 
> * feedback is always welcomed!

The morning sun peeks through the aged fabric used as curtains in the small cabin you were placed within Jackson after what happened.

Yesterday should've been your last day on earth. You were so close to losing your life. Not having any weapons or food made it appear like the world didn't want you here anymore.

After losing your previous group you've been on your own to defend yourself and survive. Another group wanted what you guys had. Your group protested - that resulted in you losing many people you loved like family. Some were shot others were stabbed. Infected slipped through after the safe walls fell in. Several people got bitten and torn into pieces. The only thing you're not sure of is where your best friend went. You didn't see anything happen to them. All you remember is watching them run into the woods with somebody else. Your heart feels damaged realizing they simply left you for dead. Your mentality is optimistic and proud they ran. Perhaps they're alive right now like you - seeing the same sun and stars.

Right now you wish the sun would go away. Your head is pounding and the loud knocking at the door isn't helping. You sigh and force yourself to get up, opening the door to see a very drowsy Tommy. However, he delivers a small smile and wave of his hand - he's carrying a container, probably food.

"Hey, may I come in?" Tommy inquires with a respectful tone - very distinct from his older brother. Tommy is the friendlier one, you remind yourself mentally.

You smile softly with a nod. It would be rude to say no as he was the one that brought you back here behind these walls with the promise of safety and found family. The smile he puts on is warm and sincere when you step towards the side for him to walk in.

Tommy makes himself comfortable while sitting down and taps the spot next to him. You hesitate but ultimately follow his order and sit beside him - fiddling with the ends of your sleeves nervously. He slides the container full of food onto the table in front and turns his head.

"You have about a day to figure out what you want. If you want to stay we'll welcome you with open arms. If you end up leaving, I'd suggest you let us stock you up on some supplies."

Your heart rate spikes. If you stay, you risk the chance of finding your best friend. If you leave, you might regret the decision and want to come back. Would they even take you back?

Tommy catches onto your panic - he then goes more into detail, "It might help if you get up and walk around town a bit. Get a feel of how things work. Hell, I know some folks will be happy to meet someone new."

You let out a quiet laugh certainly believing him. Passing by people or even groups has become rarer the longer this infection lasts. Most of them turn out to be assholes but you can tell that a large community like this is still standing because of teamwork.

"Yeah, I bet. Thank you, Tommy."

Tommy left shortly after this conversation to let you explore Jackson and think about your decision. His individuality brings you to feel more comfortable about being here.

You end up eating the meal he gave you faster than anticipated. During the process, you think about how you'll go about finding your answer. Maybe meet the people first? The thought alone makes you feel sick.

Finally, you choose to walk around the town by yourself and people-watch from a healthy distance to keep your anxiety at bay. You pass some couples, children, elders, and even some dogs. All the buildings are lit up with dainty lights. Signs are everywhere leading people where to go if they need directions. There are some boards with sticky notes and posters. Everything is so well arranged - makes you wonder how long Jackson has been here.

You continue to walk - offering a smile or wave to anyone who glanced at you. You didn't want to be rude or look suspicious. To survive, you have to get people to appreciate you. Something your father often told you after the world went to shit. To support others, guide them, be considerate - love everyone like family. The remembrance of your father sinks low into your gut and you frown. Missing a parent destroys you slowly - especially when they are never coming back.

The feeling of an animal against your leg pulls you out of that depressive mood quickly. Looking down, you giggle at the medium-sized dog with pretty brown and black fur. A voice from the distance exclaims an apology - you look up to see a young woman jogging towards you.

"Sorry! He's not fully trained yet! Did he scratch you or anything?" The young woman asks, her big brown eyes twinkling and cheeks flushed.

Her hair is in a neat ponytail and her demeanor is bright like the sun. You can't help but laugh a little and shake your head. She came across so worried it was adorable. Before you could answer her question verbally after shaking your head, she suddenly furrows her thick brows in wonder and changes the subject.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you the new girl Maria was talking about?"

Maria - the wife of your new friend. Tommy mentioned her several times, telling you that she can be stern with rules and whatnot. He also told you not to worry: she will warm up to you if you decide to stay here.

"Uhm, yes? What did she say? I promise I'm not going to be here long, I just really needed some sleep and food. I'll be gone in the morning."

The young woman only shakes her head with a teasing smile plastered on her face, "That's what they all say. Trust me, you'll want to stay."

Her tone is convincing. She speaks with confidence and you like that. Is Jackson that welcoming? It's kind of dangerous to be so willing to take in almost anyone.

Although, Tommy had to argue with the older Miller about bringing you back here. The older man with the gruff voice wasn't trying to hide his opinion - he said you were possibly baiting for an ambush. The look in his eyes told you he didn't like you at all. He didn't even bother to talk to you after Tommy helped you settle in for the night. Remembering this makes you feel anxious. What if you run into him? That man can hurt people with looks and words.

"Come with me and I can take you to Maria. She'll tell you bluntly if you really wanna know what she said about you."

Anxiety is all you feel right now yet you agree and allow her to lead the way. She takes the dog's leash and happily walks through town with you - it helps you feel better. Her energy bounces off you, your fear of facing all these people alone dulling down. Thank god.

"What's your name?" You ask trying to keep a smooth conversation without sounding pushy.

"Dina," She smiles at you brightly and returns the small talk, "What's yours? I forgot already, Tommy only said it like once."

It's evident to see how open and truthful she is by not sugar-coating anything even though you just met the girl a few minutes ago.

You grin back at her and respond quietly, almost shyly, "Y/N. It's nice to meet you."

Dina hums the appreciation she has for you then speeds up her walking pace when she points towards a brown building with a sign above it: Town Hall and Council

You take a deep breath and your stomach flips. This place is official with everything. Proper management and leadership - Jackson is blooming with so much potential.

Dina opens the door waiting for you to walk in. Your heart drops. She isn't going in with you.

"It's okay, she doesn't bite. Just.. be honest with her, okay? She values that more than anything."

Dina leaves your side and you feel embarrassed to acknowledge that you wish she would've stayed. You're an adult that's scared of doing things alone. Not having your best friend or father around anymore sparked that fear.

With a shaky hand, you grip the handle and push the door open - stepping inside with your head low at first. Once you close the door you glance up to find all eyes are on you. That's when you realize you have no idea what Maria looks like. Your heart beats rapidly - cheeks warm from all the confused stares aimed at you. You scan the room frantically until you find a pair of eyes you're at least familiar with: Tommy.

Tommy grins wide seeing you here and walks past the others to meet you at the door. He pats your shoulder and walks with you to the back. You assume it's where Maria is - you're right.

You take a seat in the private room. Tommy leans against the door while Maria sits straight across from you. You feel intimidated by her powerful nature - Tommy is the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Told you she'd show up, gotta give new folks time to adjust. They been out there for a while."

Maria only nods with a low hum. She doesn't put up with any bullshit, you remember, so you aren't surprised when she asks you questions.

"Jackson is a large, well-established community. While we do accept new people, we need to be cautious about who specifically. Mind telling me why you ended up so close to one of our out-posts? I heard what happened."

You genuinely feel confused. You had no idea the out-post was theirs but it does make sense now. Tommy and his brother were around the area - close enough to hear your screams.

"I honestly didn't know if it belonged to anyone. I've been on my own for about a year now."

Maria nods slowly, her stare thoughtful.

"She had no guns. No food. I'm sure she ain't lying about being alone." Tommy adds into the conversation - obviously on your side.

Maria doesn't appear too pleased but knowing that's her husband, she'll probably listen to him more than you - who's only a stranger.

Thankfully the older woman doesn't ask you what happened to your group. She respects your life story and privacy. She looks up at Tommy with a questioning glare - he nods giving her a silent yes, telling her he trusts you to live behind these walls without supervision.

"We don't just give these homes away. You have to earn your stay. If you pull your weight and work well with others, you'll be part of this community in no time. Until then, no patrols unless given permission."

You let out a soft sigh of relief. Tommy nudges your arm after Maria finally shares a smile. You follow Tommy back outside - leaving Maria to handle the usual everyday business.

"So, was that your yes? Talkin' to Maria?"

"I mean, sort of? I wasn't going to. But then I met Dina. She pushed me to do it."

Tommy exhales a laugh, "Yeah, that girl knows how to push people to do what's best for em', she's a good kid. Glad you met her."

You agree in your head. It's true - if you didn't cross her path, you'd be leaving in the morning. Maybe you met her for a reason. Jackson could be your home - a forever home at that.

Tommy walks you back to the cabin-like structure you'll be staying in until a house is ready for you. Jackson is slowly getting crowded so you can only imagine how much space they have left. You don't mind though. You have a decent-sized bed and food. That's all you'll need to be happy in this life, anyways.

Tommy stands near the front door with you scratching his chest lightly in deep thought, struggling to remember what he wanted to tell you. His serious expression soon turns into a positive one - another goofy grin displayed.

"Oh, that's what I wanted to tell ya, tomorrow I could use a hand to put together some decorative shit in the pub we got. Maria left it to me and I ain't good with makin' things look all pretty.." He pauses with a sigh giving you a tired look. You laugh nodding your head.

"I'll help you, don't worry. I need something to do anyways. Don't wanna sit around."

Tommy thanked you, giving you a brief hug goodbye. The gesture meant more to you than him - he's a family man and more than likely gives his affections to everyone he cares about.

You walk into your cozy room and lay on your twin-sized bed curling up sleepily. Today felt more productive than you thought it would be. In your mind, you played out every step of leaving this place. Technically, you still have to decide whether or not if you want to stay. But after today? Meeting Dina, talking to Maria, and getting closer with the man that saved your life disguised your decision as a yes.

Your new life commences when the sun rises and maybe, just maybe, you can learn to let go of your past. Allow your psyche to heal - let your father rest peacefully.

Revenge is slowly coming to be the last thing you want on the list. Instead, it's simply an explanation you're wanting: Who and why?


End file.
